The present invention is directed to a portable beach umbrella anchoring system, and more particularly to a beach umbrella having easily accessible storage areas in the form of at least one pocket attached to at least one seam found on the interior of the umbrella.
Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a beach umbrella anchoring system comprising a restraining device or container for preventing the beach umbrella from being blown about by unexpected, sudden gusts of wind comprising a container in the form of a beach bag for containing ballast or a weighting medium such as sand, dirt, small rocks and the like therein to anchor the umbrella, and the beach umbrella having easily accessible storage areas in the form of at least one pocket attached to at least one seam found on the interior of the umbrella. The beach umbrella is provided with a support shaft having a tapered end so as to facilitate insertion of the shaft into the sand of the beach to provide the sole support for the umbrella.
The umbrella anchoring system includes a vertical central support shaft or pole and a closeable umbrella mounted adjacent the upper end of the support shaft.
The lower end of the support shaft, which is of suitable shape to be inserted into an opening provided at the top of the beach bag, to pierce or pass through the sand or other weighting material in the beach bag, and to pierce the underlying ground or sand after passing through an opening provided in the bottom of the beach bag. In this manner, the umbrella is easily secured in the sand or ground for providing the stability required in use and for preventing the beach umbrella from blowing about if up-ended by a sudden and unexpected gust of wind.
The umbrella is further provided with at least one storage area in the form of a utility pocket formed of a flexible material attached to the interior undersurface of the umbrella. The pockets may be made of a fabric such as canvas, plastic, nylon or any other flexible material and are intended for the purpose of holding personal articles such as wallets, car keys, other valuables including money, jewelry, glasses, sun screen or the like.
The anchoring member or umbrella restraining device, i.e., the beach bag is more fully described in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 13/239,661 filed Sep. 22, 2011, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a beach umbrella anchoring system comprising a container or beach bag for receivably containing a weighting medium and a beach umbrella comprising a support shaft which may be formed of a single section or of an upper section and a lower section which may be interconnected through a joint so as to allow disassembly and ease of transportation. The upper section of the support shaft has a plurality of ribs pivotally connected thereto. A corresponding strut is pivotally connected to each rib and all of the struts of the upper section of the support shaft may be releaseably locked in an upper position whereby the ribs are extended in a radial manner from the support shaft. A fabric cover is supported by the ribs.
The pockets found on the interior of the umbrella which are preferably made of a suitable flexible, lightweight material such as canvas or plastic, and more particularly made of such a material containing a number of perforations forming a mesh- or net-like material. The openings permit the flow of air therethrough and can even find application for drying small articles of clothing which have been wet in use. The size and arrangement of the pockets places the stored items out of reach of the beach goer but still provides easy access when a stored item has to be retrieved.
The pockets or compartments are attached by sewing a pocket edge into a seam of the umbrella or by use of properly applied Velcro® or glue. Thus the beach umbrella anchoring system of the invention provides a beach umbrella with compartments or pockets for storing necessary personal and other items together with a restraining device and namely a beach bag for holding sand or other weighting material whereby the beach umbrella is prevented from blowing about as a result of sudden or unexpected gusts of wind.
The beach umbrella is openable and closeable by the conventional means affixed to the central support shaft or pole.
The central support shaft is made of a lightweight yet sturdy material such as aluminum, PVC or wood. The shaft has an upper end at which the umbrella is mounted and a base end of a suitable shape and strength to pierce the sand or other weighting material contained in the bag and to then pierce the sand or ground on which the bag has been placed. The beach umbrella-bag combination ensures that the beach umbrella, having a support shaft with a tapered end so as to facilitate insertion of the shaft of the beach umbrella into the sand or ground, is provided sufficient support and a relatively stable structure, whereby the beach umbrella is not liable to topple or to be upended by sudden and unexpected gusts of wind, and the tapered end of the support shaft can then become a dangerous hazard to users of the umbrella and other people on the beach.
The provision of the container in the form of a beach bag allows the umbrella and bag to be readily carried to the beach. The beach bag is adapted for containing a weighting material, such as sand or gravel for the purpose of stabilizing the entire structure, permitting it to resist wind and other distorting influences. The combination of the umbrella and container or bag thus provides a system effective to anchor the beach umbrella against being overturned and flailing about in sudden or unexpected gusts of wind. The combination of the umbrella and container or bag of the invention where the umbrella provides easily accessible storage areas in the form of pockets adapted to be filled with essentials for the person who requires the same for the long hours spent on the beach, such as small electronics, wallets, car keys, valuables such as money, a watch, glasses, sun screens and the like.
The storage areas, and preferably a plurality thereof, are made of canvas, plastic or other flexible, lightweight material and as provided are in the form of meshes, the openings being large enough to permit the flow of air therethrough but small enough so as to enable the retention of small items, such as car keys, lipstick, parking tickets and the like. The pockets are closed on three sides and the fourth or top side has one side of the pocket opening attached to a seam of the umbrella by sewing, glue or Velcro. The other or open and unattached side permits easy access to the pocket or compartment in order to place items in storage or to retrieve items earlier placed therein. The pockets or compartments may be provided with zipper, button, or Velcro® release tape closure means. The pockets, and preferably 2 to 6 of the same, are adhered (sewing, glue, Velcro® and the like) to an internal seam of the umbrella so that in use they are 4-7 feet off the ground and so within easy reach of a person lying or sitting underneath the umbrella.
The pockets need not be rectangular in shape but may be circular or oval in shape.
Their size is limited so that the weight of the articles stored does not cause the bags to sag or become disengaged from the umbrella. Varying sizes of the bags may be used, but they should be capable of being accommodated by varying sizes of umbrellas.
The beach umbrellas are provided with a support shaft having a tapered end so as to facilitate insertion of the shaft into the sand of the beach or sand or rocks provided in the beach bag or container to provide the sole support for the umbrella.